This invention relates generally to lenses, and, more particularly, to a uniquely designed small optical lens holder capable of easily permitting the replacement of the lens within the holder.
With the substantial use of optical systems requiring miniaturized lenses or micro-optical lenses therein, it has become increasingly necessary to provide a holder which enables such micro-optical lenses to be readily replaced therein. Many laboratory systems such as those involving the use of lasers or microscopic work require as part of the system micro-optical lenses of approximately 7-8 mm in diameter. In addition, with the miniaturization of cameras and photographic equipment it also becomes necessary to provide such small lenses in cameras, microscopes and other related optical devices. Heretofore, most miniaturized lens systems involved the use of lenses which were permanently contained within a cylindrical-type holder. It therefore became necessary when the replacement of such a lens was desired that the entire holder of the lens be replaced with another holder having the appropriate lens also permanently secured therein. Such a system created a large expense in maintaining a tremendous inventory of such lens/holder combinations. Furthermore, the storage space required for the numerous types of lens/holder combinations has been greatly increased with the increased requirement for a variety of lenses of different powers of magnification required in optical systems in use today.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide for a lens holder which is particularly suited to removably contain a lens therein, and, in particular, a micro-optical lens.